Et partirent en balade par le vaste vaste monde…
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait facile de partager un bureau avec le Garçon Qui a Survécu ni de partager sa vie avec son homonyme. SLASH Harry Percy. TRADUCTION de la fic de emiime.


_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Titre original** : And went for a walk in the wide wide world.  
**Auteur** : emiime  
**Couple** : Harry/Percy  
**Requête originale :** Percy et Harry travaillant ensemble au Ministère, avec des tonnes d'UST.

La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http // community . livejournal . com / reversathon / 114161 . html

**Traduction** benebu, novembre 2007.

* * *

_Ne pensez pas que vous serez forcément conscient de votre propre illumination. Bouddha, Dhammapada._

**Et partirent en balade par le vaste vaste monde…**

Percy ne leva pas les yeux quand une ombre tomba sur son bureau. Il savait que c'était Harry. C'était toujours Harry. Chaque saleté de matin à neuf heures dix, le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu entrait d'un pas nonchalant dans le bureau que lui et Percy partageaient comme s'il était la saleté de propriétaire des lieux.

(Bon, admettons qu'il l'était, en quelque sorte, vu que l'intégralité du Monde Magique avait des dettes sorcières envers lui et tout ça, mais Percy ne pensait vraiment pas que ce soit une excuse suffisante pour arriver en retard. Quoique ce soit agréable, surtout les matins où il pleuvait, d'avoir le bureau pour lui tout seul pendant plus ou moins une heure, et d'avoir l'opportunité d'allumer un feu et de travailler sans être dérangé pendant un bout de temps – mais quand même, quand _même_, il n'avait pas la moindre excuse. Pas la moindre.)

Percy soupira et repoussa une pile de dossiers sur le côté, avant d'ouvrir le premier dossier de la pile suivante, puis soupira à nouveau en voyant que l'ombre de Harry ne faisait pas mine de bouger.

« Tu vas _bouger_ ? » demanda-t-il, plissant les yeux pour regarder le garçon aux cheveux en désordre, et rajustant ses lunettes. « Je croule plutôt sous les dossiers, là, et j'ai un déjeuner de travail, et tu me bloques la lumière. »

Harry ne fronça que légèrement les sourcils, et écarta sa frange dégoulinante de ses yeux, et changea sa prise sur le baluchon qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« Euh, » dit-il, avant de compléter par, « ben… »

Percy lui adressa son soupir le plus exaspéré de la matinée, et posa sèchement sa plume sur son bureau. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Eh bien, c'est seulement que ton bureau est plus près du feu, alors je me disais qu'on pourrait y installer son lit. » Et avant que Percy ne puisse comprendre exactement ce que venait de dire Harry, ou, en fait, qu'il ne puisse lui demander s'il n'était pas devenu complètement barjo à vouloir installer des lits sous les bureaux et Dieu savait quelles autres bêtises, Harry déposa le baluchon effiloché qu'il tenait entre les mains sur le bureau de Percy. Celui-ci récupéra le dossier ouvert de sous quoi-que-soit-ce-truc avant que le tout ne soit abîmé par l'eau de pluie, et grimaça. Ensuite, il se pencha sur le baluchon.

« Qu'est-ce… » commença-t-il, mais il n'alla pas plus loin quand le baluchon remua. Percy retroussa légèrement une lèvre, se demandant si c'était l'idée que Harry se faisait d'une blague.

« C'est un chien, » annonça Harry pour toute explication, et il déplia un coin de ce qui avait peut-être autrefois été une couverture. « Un chiot, j'imagine, » corrigea Harry, et Percy s'éloigna un peu. Mais de grands yeux marrons se levèrent vers lui depuis la couverture roulée, et une petite patte foncée s'aventura au dehors, et Percy se pencha en avant juste assez pour vérifier l'identité de la créature.

« Très bien, c'est un chiot, » confirma-t-il. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

« Ici sur ton bureau ? »

Dieu que ce garçon pouvait être _incroyablement_ crétin parfois. « Eh bien _oui _! Ici, _sur_ mon bureau, ici, _dans_ le bureau, ici au _Ministère_ ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as amené un _chiot_ avec toi au travail ? »

« Oh, » dit Harry, et il battit un peu des paupières. Percy se leva et croisa les bras, attendant que les synapses de Harry fassent les connexions nécessaires.

« Il était dehors, » commença-t-il. « Et il pleut, tu sais, il fait un temps pourri. Et la pauvre petite chose était toute recroquevillée – c'était la seule chose convenable à faire, Perce. » Harry haussa les épaules, et gratouilla du doigt le bout du museau du chiot.

« Bon, d'accord. » Percy observa l'animal, qui maintenant donnait des coups de patte maladroits à la guenille dans laquelle il avait été enveloppé. Il tendit un doigt vers son petit nez velouté. Il n'était pas sans-cœur – il _aimait_ les animaux (généralement au cas par cas, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'on pouvait ne pas aimer chez un chiot de quelques semaines à peine) et il n'avait pas l'intention de renvoyer sous la pluie un autre être vivant.

« Fais-lui donc un lit, alors, » dit Percy, et Harry sourit. Percy supervisa Harry alors qu'il métamorphosait des mouchoirs en couvertures et les disposait sous le bureau de Percy, avant de déposer le chiot au milieu.

« Tu crois qu'il sera bien là ? » demanda Harry une fois que le chiot se fut installé et eut poussé un grand bâillement de chiot, avant de s'endormir.

« Il sera très bien, » répondit brièvement Percy, avant de remettre son siège à la place qui lui revenait, bloquant de manière effective la vue de Harry sur le chiot. « Maintenant, si ça ne te fait rien, je suis encore plus en retard que tout à l'heure, alors si tu veux bien aller t'asseoir à ton bureau et travailler un peu, ou faire quoi que ce soit que tu fasses quand tu restes assis là-bas pendant toute la journée, j'apprécierais d'avoir un peu la paix. »

Harry grimaça mais ne dit rien. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau, et commença son rituel matinal de réarrangement des photos et des babioles qu'il avait accumulées sur son bureau.

Percy poussa le plus léger des soupirs, et se pencha une fois de plus sur son travail, ignorant le gentil tiraillement qui survint quelques instants plus tard au niveau de son lacet droit.

&&&&&

Harry s'en alla de bonne heure ce jour là (il le faisait _tous_ les jours, pas que Percy en tienne le compte, parce que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Percy, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de le remarquer quand votre collègue de bureau rentre chez lui les mains dans les poches à cinq heures moins le quart de l'après-midi) et Percy se contenta de pousser son maintenant habituel soupir-de-martyr (bien que jamais il n'aurait avoué qu'il s'agisse d'un soupir de martyr, parce que ça aurait voulu dire qu'il tenait compte de Harry dans son évaluation de sa situation, et ça aurait été non seulement inutile, mais aussi extrêmement contrariant) et laissa le gamin s'en aller.

Pour sursauter un instant plus tard, attraper le chiot dans ses bras et se lancer à la poursuite de Harry dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans lequel il était justement en train d'entrer maintenant.

« Tu as oublié… » dit-il, cherchant son souffle, « Tu l'as oublié. Lui. Ça. » Et Percy fourra l'animal dérouté dans les bras de Harry. Enfin, il essaya.

« Oh, mais je ne peux pas l'emmener ! » protesta Harry, repoussant le chiot dans les bras de Percy.

« M-mais…Tu… C'est toi qui l'as amené ! »

« Ben, oui, » convint Harry, bloquant la porte de l'ascenseur, « mais je ne peux pas le ramener à la maison. George a un chat, et je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Il faut que toi, tu le prennes, Percy. » Et Harry fit un pas en arrière, dans l'ascenseur, et fit un petit geste de la main et – est-ce que c'était un sourire _narquois_ ? – alors que la porte se refermait et que l'ascenseur descendait.

Enfer et damnation.

Percy fixa le chiot, le tenant à bout de bras. C'était une petite chose toute mignonne, tout en yeux et en pattes et en fourrure lisse et noire, et elle sortit sa petite langue rose, et regarda Percy d'un air solennel avant de donner un petit coup de patte au poignet de sa chemise.

« Très bien, » concéda Percy, de son plus sérieux ton de Préfet En Chef Qui N'est Pas Là Pour Rigoler, « mais seulement pour cette nuit. Demain, on te trouvera une vraie maison. »

&&&&&

Le lendemain matin, le chiot était dans sa tanière sous le bureau de Percy, ronflant légèrement (Percy ne savait pas avant que les chiots pouvaient ronfler, et il avait assez mal dormi lui-même à cause de la combinaison des ronflements et des cris plaintifs intermittents, et il n'arrêtait pas de donner de petits coups d'orteil au chiot sous le bureau, mais il refusait d'arrêter) quand Harry fit son entrée à neuf heures vingt.

« Le chiot ronfle, » annonça Percy pour toute salutation.

« Je sais, » convint Harry avec un grand sourire. « Il le faisait déjà un peu hier. C'est mignon, hein ? »

« Pas vraiment, » contra brièvement Percy, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur son travail pour signifier que la conversation était terminée. Harry s'attarda un instant, puis soupira et alla jusqu'à son propre bureau, où il commença les rituels auxquels il perdait son temps en arrivant.

La matinée s'écoula dans le silence confortable que Percy et Harry étaient habituellement capables d'établir. Percy travaillait, Harry bricolait dans son coin, et le chiot dormait. Et ronflait.

Le chiot commença à chouiner à l'approche de l'heure du déjeuner.

« Il a faim, » affirma Harry, faisant sursauter Percy hors de la rêverie dans laquelle l'avait fait plonger un tableau de chiffres particulièrement complexe (et inutilement tarabiscoté ; Scrimgeour avait vraiment tendance à compliquer un peu trop les choses).

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Harry fit un geste en direction du bureau de Percy. « Ton chiot a faim. Il chouine. »

« Premièrement, » affirma Percy en levant un doigt en l'air, « ce n'est pas _mon_ chiot. Et deuxièmement, il n'a pas faim. Je lui ai donné à manger il y a une demi-heure, pendant que tu étais en grande discussion à la cheminée avec ton bookmaker. Il a mangé un peu de corned-beef, et il a bu de l'eau. »

Harry eut au moins la décence de paraître honteux de la nature de son appel par cheminée, mais le sourire l'emporta néanmoins.

« Dans ce cas, c'est qu'il a envie de sortir, » conclut Harry, son sourire se transformant en ce qui ne pouvait être appelé autrement qu'une grimace moqueuse. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner. Et n'oublie pas de prendre ton parapluie. »

Percy se renfrogna. Ça faisait vingt-quatre heures que la pluie n'avait pas arrêté de tomber, et le chiot avait eu besoin de sortir au moins une douzaine de fois – plus, probablement, mais Percy ne s'était pas vraiment donné la peine de compter – pendant ce laps de temps. Il poussa un soupir, et ramassa l'animal dans sa tanière, attrapa sa cape et son parapluie, et, avec autant de dignité qu'il put en rassembler, quitta le bureau et se dépêcha de sortir pour que le chiot puisse faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Quand Percy revint, un quart d'heure plus tard (franchement, est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement se contenter de faire ses besoins sans y ajouter tout ce cirque et renifler tout ce qu'il trouvait dans la rue ?), Harry était parti déjeuner (e_n avance_). Percy soupira et sortit le reste du corned-beef qu'il avait apporté pour son propre déjeuner, avec un reste de purée et de petits pois. Il lança un sortilège de réchauffage, et commença à manger, se remettant au travail sur ses feuilles de calculs (a-_ha_ ! Ça allait peut-être être plus simple que ça n'en avait l'air) et faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les couinements plaintifs du chiot.

« Non, » lui dit-il finalement avec fermeté, regardant l'animal d'un œil sévère. « C'est mon déjeuner. Tu as déjà eu le tien. »

Le chiot arrêta de chouiner et pencha la tête de côté quand Percy lui parla.

Saleté de petite chose toute mignonne.

Percy soupira et le prit sur ses genoux et lui donna de petits morceaux de bœuf, et de la purée (que le chiot se régala à lécher sur le bout des doigts de Percy. Par contre, les petits pois ne semblèrent pas l'intéresser.)

« Mais ne vas pas raconter ça à Harry, » sermonna Percy, « la dernière chose dont il ait besoin, c'est de savoir que je me suis laissé attendrir aussi facilement. » Percy marqua une pause, et ferma les yeux. Il était en train de discuter avec un _chien_. Son travail devait vraiment commencer à l'atteindre.

Il était peut-être temps qu'il se mette à sortir pour le déjeuner.

&&&&&

Alors que les aiguilles de la pendule cheminaient vers quatre heure et demie, Percy regarda du coin de l'œil Harry commencer à rassembler ses affaires pour partir. Harry se leva, enfin, et avança jusqu'à la porte, mais Percy joua de la baguette, et referma vivement la porte juste au moment où Harry y arrivait.

« Prends le chien, » demanda Percy. « Je ne veux rien savoir au sujet de la saleté de chat de ton colocataire. Je refuse de passer une autre nuit sans dormir à cause de lui. »

« C'est le chat de ton _frère_ ; j'aurais cru que tu aurais un peu plus de respect pour ce que ta famille… Oh, mais attends, c'est vrai, tu t'en fiches, » rétorqua Harry, croisant les bras.

Percy serra la mâchoire, plissa les yeux, et se leva. « Ma famille et moi-même avons un accord mutuel. Un accord _tacite_. C'est un mot qui veut dire '_dont on ne parle pas_'. Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires, alors tu ferais bien de rester en dehors de tout ça. Et tu emmènes le chiot avec toi. » Percy croisa les bras tout aussi catégoriquement que Harry l'avait fait. Harry n'était pas la seule personne de ce bureau qui savait se montrer obstinée. Percy aussi pouvait jouer à ce jeu-là.

« Ecoute, » expliqua Harry en sortant sa baguette, « tu vas devoir garder le chien pendant un moment. Il t'aime bien. Et il a besoin d'une maison. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Si tu refuses, » répliqua Harry, baissant la baguette en direction de Percy et en donnant un brusque coup vers le haut, « alors je te collerai celle-là dans le cul, comme ça tu auras une _raison_ de marcher comme si tu avais quelque chose de coincé dedans. »

Percy plissa les yeux pour ne pas les laisser s'écarquiller. Ça n'aurait _pas_ dû être excitant. Oh, Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que son corps réagissait toujours de façon tellement inappropriée ?

« Désolé, Perce, » lança Harry, ce sourire coquin refaisant surface aux coins de ses lèvres, « J'ai bien l'impression qu'il s'est attaché à toi. » A ces mots, le chiot émit un petit jappement depuis son abri sous le bureau de Percy.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel. « Traître, » marmonna-t-il. Et il avait partagé la moitié de son déjeuner avec l'animal, en plus.

« Harry, sérieusement. Je ne peux pas garder ce chien. Il faut que tu le prennes, ou que tu lui trouves une maison. Je refuse d'en prendre la responsabilité ! »

« Allez, Perce. Tu _adores_ les responsabilités ! » Le sourire de Harry s'élargit encore pendant que Percy enrageait. Ce n'était purement et simplement _pas vrai_. Il y avait des _conditions_. Percy n'aimait pas les responsabilités quand les responsabilités étaient un colis qui avait faim, qui chouinait, qui jappait, qui ronflait, et qui avait besoin de sortir toutes les heures. Percy adorait les responsabilités quand elles ne lui demandaient pas de se salir les mains.

Et il aurait _expliqué_ tout ça à Harry dans les détails, sauf que Harry s'était glissé par la porte et était arrivé aux ascenseurs avant que Percy ne puisse assembler tout cela en une répartie pleine d'esprit.

Percy se baissa pour attraper le chiot. « Je mets une annonce dans la Gazette dès demain, » annonça-t-il.

Le chiot chouina.

« Ne mets pas ma patience à l'épreuve, » marmonna Percy, fixant la pendule et attendant que les aiguilles ne finissent leur route jusqu'à cinq heures.

&&&&&&

Percy avait réellement, sincèrement eu l'intention de faire passer une petite annonce dans la Gazette le lendemain. Mais sa réunion du matin se prolongea plus que prévu (et Percy espéra que Harry se souviendrait qu'il lui avait promis de sortir le chien quand il se mettrait à chouiner, et pria pour ne pas retrouver de flaque sous son bureau quand il reviendrait) et dans l'après-midi, Harry prit à nouveau fait et cause pour le chiot.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas l'appeler ? »

« Hm ? » Percy avait tendance à ne pas écouter Harry la première fois qu'il disait quoi que ce soit, parce que c'était rarement quelque chose qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas appeler le chiot ? »

Percy jeta un regard vers Harry, qui souriait comme un idiot, tapotant sa plume contre sa joue comme s'il avait vraiment été en train de travailler au lieu de (ce que soupçonnait Percy, et les soupçons de Percy au sujet de Harry étaient rarement erronés) s'adonner aux mots croisés permuteurs du Chicaneur.

« Je ne vais pas le _garder_, » soupira Percy, « et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas besoin de lui donner de nom. Je mets une annonce dans la Gazette demain, puisque tu sembles être complètement incapable de t'occuper de tes propres chiens perdus. »

« Roger, c'est un bon nom pour un chien, » affirma Harry, comme si Percy n'avait absolument rien dit, « ou Louis, ou Jacky, ou Spike. »

Percy leva un sourcil. _Spike ?_

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'appellerais pas Harry Potter ? J'imagine que ça me vaudrait quelques réponses à mon annonce dans la Gazette, non ? »

Au lieu de protester, comme Percy l'avait espéré, Harry se mit purement et simplement à _glousser_.

« Génial ! » dit-il à travers ses rires. « J'adore. Percy Weasley, ne laisse jamais quiconque te dire que tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour. »

Percy se renfrogna.

Le chiot chouina.

« Harry Potter ! » Harry rigolait tout seul en se penchant à nouveau sur ses mots croisés.

Percy baissa les yeux vers le chien, qui levait vers lui un regard implorant.

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, » annonça Percy à la cantonade, « Harry Potter et moi allons sortir un moment. »

Les ricanements de Harry suivirent Percy jusqu'au bout du couloir.

&&&&&

Percy se réveilla le lendemain matin beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne le faisait habituellement, et, pendant un instant, se demanda pourquoi. Le réveil interne de Percy était plutôt précis. Il lui fallut quelques secondes ensommeillées pour réaliser que la raison pour laquelle il était éveillé était que quelqu'un lui soufflait des bouffées d'air chaud dans la nuque.

Percy s'assit aussitôt, s'écrasa les lunettes sur le nez, et se retourna pour voir Harry Potter qui ronflait comme un bienheureux, la tête sur l'oreiller de Percy, les pattes agitées de spasmes dans son sommeil. Il y avait des poils noirs sur la taie d'oreiller blanche de Percy, et une petite flaque de bave près de l'endroit où la tête de Percy avait été posée.

Percy sentit ses lèvres se retrousser dans une réaction automatique de dégoût.

« Les chiens ne dorment pas sur les lits, » annonça-t-il avec toute l'énergie dont il était capable à – Percy jeta un œil au réveil posé sur la commode – cinq heures et quart du matin.

Harry Potter, cependant, ne semblait pas se soucier du fait que les chiens ne dormaient pas sur les lits, parce qu'il continua à dormir, ses pattes de devant touchant ses pattes arrières alors qu'il gambadait dans les champs de trèfle du pays des rêves.

Percy soupira et attrapa le chiot toujours assoupi, pour le reposer dans son panier parfaitement fonctionnel, posé dans le coin (ce même panier pour lequel Percy était toujours contrarié d'avoir dépensé autant d'argent, ces vendeurs de l'animalerie n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des voleurs de grand chemin), retourna son oreiller sur l'autre face, et se rendormit.

Pour être réveillé une demi-heure plus tard par un gémissement plaintif venant du pied de son lit.

Percy grogna. Les chiens étaient des créatures _ridicules_. D'accord, il n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie qu'un rat et un hibou, mais il avait toujours souscrit à l'école de pensée qui disait que les animaux ne devaient demander que peu ou moyennement d'attention, avec des crottes faciles à ramasser, des voix basses, et peu de besoin d'interaction.

Harry Potter se révélait être, comme son homonyme, plus qu'un peu énervant, avide d'attention, affamé, bruyant, et avec en prime une toute petite vessie.

Et pourtant, se dit Percy tout en s'habillant, enfilant un pull et ses mocassins, il y avait chez lui quelque chose de vaguement attendrissant.

Chez le_chien_, bien sûr, c'était de lui dont il parlait – et pas du Héros du Monde Magique. Le Héros n'avait pas le moindre côté attendrissant, pour autant que Percy soit concerné. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était_relativement_ beau gosse, qu'il n'était pas un_ complet_ idiot, et que ses blagues n'étaient pas _toujours_ stupides, même si Percy prétendait que c'était le cas, mais il n'avait que peu de qualités auxquelles se raccrocher, et… non, non, non. Percy secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il devait certainement être épuisé pour penser autant à Harry-le-Héros, alors que Harry-le-Chien avait besoin de sortir.

Alors qu'il mettait les pieds dehors, Percy se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son parapluie.

La pluie trempa le dernier pull propre de Percy alors que Harry Potter prenait tout son temps pour trouver un endroit acceptable où faire ses besoins.

&&&&&

Les bureaux de la Gazette étaient fermés pour la journée. Percy s'éloigna, Harry Potter assoupi dans ses bras, marmonnant tout seul que ce n'était pas une façon de faire tourner un commerce, et se demandant comment ils avaient pu ne pas l'entendre cogner à la porte, et qu'il savait bien qu'ils étaient là, et qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire, hein ? ne pas sortir de journal aujourd'hui ?

Sauf qu'ils sortirent un journal, et apparemment, il n'y avait que le bureau principal qui avait été fermé pour la journée, et Percy marmonna encore un peu tout seul dans l'après-midi, regrettant de ne pas avoir poussé plus loin ses investigations et de ne pas avoir pu faire paraître d'annonce avant le week-end, tout en garnissant le lit de Harry Potter sous le bureau avec les petites annonces.

Percy émergea de sous son bureau juste au moment où Harry-le-Héros (et ça ennuyait vraiment Percy de continuer à penser à Harry sous ce nom ; pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pensait pas à lui comme à Harry-l'Humain, ou Harry-Numéro-Un ?) essayait de se glisser dehors.

« Non, tu ne bouges pas, » lança Percy. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

A la surprise de Percy, Harry-le-Héros (non, pas le _Héros_, seulement _Harry_ !) s'arrêta, se retourna, et lui sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Perce ? »

Percy était stupéfait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es de si bonne humeur ? »

« Parce que c'est enfin le week-end, et parce que je file chez moi pour prendre une douche chaude et me raser avant mon rendez-vous de ce soir. »

« …Oh. » Percy laissa se passer un blanc en matière de réponse. Harry avait un rendez-vous ? Bien sûr qu'il avait des rendez-vous, _évidemment_ – avec toute cette histoire de Héros qui lui collait aux basques – mais pendant tout ce temps où ils avaient travaillé ensemble, Harry n'avait jamais _mentionné_ de rendez-vous, et encore moins été d'aussi bonne humeur avant l'un d'eux.

Bien sûr, Percy non plus, mais c'était parce que ses rendez-vous – peu importait qu'il n'en ait pas eu un seul depuis plus d'un an – ne _regardaient personne d'autre que lui_.

« Et de quoi est-ce que tu as envie qu'on parle ? »

Oh, oui, Percy avait eu besoin de lui parler de… quelque chose. Son esprit était un peu en vrac depuis l'annonce inattendue de Harry (et franchement pourquoi est-ce que c'était si choquant ?), et Percy fut reconnaissant, à ce moment là, d'entendre un bruit provenir soudain de sous son bureau.

« De Harry Potter. Euh. Du chien. Il faut que tu t'occupes de lui trouver une maison. »

Harry lui fit une grimace. « Je pensais que tu allais le garder. »

Percy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. « Et pourquoi diable est-ce que tu t'es mis en tête une chose pareille ? »

« Eh bien, » expliqua Harry, avançant jusqu'au bureau de Percy et se perchant dessus, « déjà, tu lui as donné un nom. »

Percy s'effondra un peu dans son siège de bureau. « Pas_vraiment_. »

« Comment ça, 'pas vraiment' ? Tu _l'appelles_ par ce nom, il _a_ un nom, est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que tu lui as donné un nom ? »

« Euh, » répondit Percy en se mordant la lèvre. Se faire battre par Harry Potter dans un concours de logique était, en un mot, contrariant.

Harry sourit.

« Ce n'est pas réellement son nom, » expliqua rapidement Percy, pour effacer ce sourire narquois du visage de Harry Potter. « C'est comme ça que je l'appelle. C'est… c'est une _parodie_ de nom. Personne n'appellerait_vraiment_ son chien _Harry Potter_. »

« Pourtant toi tu l'as fait. » Zut, depuis quand est-ce que Harry se montrait aussi pragmatique ?

Percy soupira. Soudain, il avait mal au crâne.

« Oui, j'imagine que je l'ai fait. » Percy retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux d'une main, désignant distraitement la porte du geste à Harry de l'autre main. « Tu n'as qu'à aller à ton rendez-vous, dans ce cas, Harry-le-Héros. »

…Oh_merde_, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ça tout haut ?

« Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler ? »

…Apparemment oui.

Le mal de crâne de Percy se fit plus intense, et il ne leva pas les yeux.

« Il fallait que je trouve une façon de faire la distinction entre vous deux, » marmonna-t-il, continuant à se frotter les yeux. « Ça m'a semblé le moyen le plus logique. Harry-le-Héros, et Harry-le-Chien. Je peux t'appeler Harry-aux-Pouces-Opposables, si tu préfères. »

Percy n'eût pas besoin de lever les yeux – il _entendit_ le sourire dans le ton du Héros quand Harry répondit.

« Harry-le-Héros, ça me va, merci, » dit Harry. « Tu pourras m'appeler comme ça au bureau si tu veux. »

Percy eut un reniflement amusé.

« Mais pas au lit, malheureusement, » murmura Harry, son visage si proche que Percy pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du Héros, « j'ai bien peur d'être déjà pris pour tout le week-end. »

Et le temps que Percy comprenne ce que Harry-le-Héros (merde, _Harry_, juste _Harry_ !) venait de dire, qu'il relève la tête, et remette ses lunettes, Harry (oui, _juste Harry_ !) était parti.

Mais Harry-le-Chien, apparemment, avait quelque chose de plus pressant à l'esprit pour le moment.

Percy essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas soupirer alors qu'il se tenait sous la pluie, à attendre que Harry Potter trouve l'endroit parfait où laisser sa marque.

&&&&&

Le dimanche, Percy Weasley avait fait des progrès substantiels dans sa relation avec Harry Potter.

D'accord, Percy avait passé bien plus de temps assis par terre qu'il ne le faisait en temps normal, mais – et zut – il commençait en fait à _apprécier_ la bestiole.

Harry Potter apprenait vite. Percy était raisonnablement certain qu'un chien si jeune ne devrait pas déjà savoir qu'il doit chouiner s'il veut sortir, mais ce comportement avait été quasi-instinctif chez Harry Potter. Et quand, le dimanche après-midi, Harry Potter avait fini par maîtriser complètement tous les tours que Percy avait pu imaginer demander à un chien de faire (et qui, pour être juste, n'étaient pas si nombreux – mais assis, pas bouger, et aboyer n'étaient certainement pas de la gnognotte), Percy commença à soupçonner quelque chose.

« Tu es magique, » dit Percy alors que Harry Potter était assis droit comme un i devant lui, ses grands yeux bruns grands ouverts et solennels.

Percy tendit une main.

« Donne la patte, » ordonna-t-il.

Harry Potter pencha la tête sur le côté.

« _Donne la patte_, » répéta Percy, cette fois plus énergiquement, approchant sa main tendue plus près de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter battit des paupières, et se laissa distraire par un papillon à mites.

« Peut-être pas, » murmura Percy, regardant le chiot courir après sa proie.

S'il devait avoir un chien, ça aurait été beaucoup mieux d'avoir un chien magique que n'importe quel autre genre de chien. Mais apparemment, Percy s'était trompé – peut-être que Harry Potter n'était pas magique.

Mais (Percy sourit quand Harry Potter attrapa la mite pour la relâcher, et se remettre à lui courir après) peut-être que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

&&&&&

Percy n'arrêtait pas de remuer sur son siège au bureau le lundi matin, et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son travail.

Il avait laissé Harry Potter seul dans son appartement (franchement, il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'amener au travail – c'était au mieux, irresponsable, et au pire, illégal, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Scrimgeour entende parler du chien sous son bureau) et il ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de construire des scénarios élaborés dans lequel Harry Potter détruisait toutes les possessions de Percy avec ses petites griffes mortelles et ses dents aussi aiguisées que des rasoirs.

Percy sauta de son siège, et attrapa sa cape suspendue au crochet.

Harry leva les yeux, cillant.

« Tout va bien, Perce ? »

« Oui – j'ai seulement oublié un truc – je reviens tout de suite… »

Percy courut presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Chez lui, rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Percy avançait dans son appartement, s'attendant à chaque tournant, à chaque porte, à trouver une vision d'apocalypse.

Mais rien n'avait bougé. Ses peurs avaient été infondées. Percy ouvrit la porte de la chambre à coucher pour trouver Harry Potter roulé en boule sur son oreiller – l'oreiller de _Percy_ – et ronflant.

Percy soupira.

« Les chiens ne dorment pas sur les lits, » annonça-t-il, comme si c'était une information nouvelle pour Harry Potter, alors qu'il avait essayé de se glisser sur le lit de Percy toutes les nuits jusque là.

Percy attrapa le chiot et le reposa, toujours endormi, dans son panier dans le coin de la pièce.

« Pas bouger, » ordonna-t-il à l'animal paisiblement endormi, et il sortit lentement de la pièce pour retourner travailler. Apparemment, Harry-le-Héros avait attendu son retour.

« Harry Potter va bien ? »

Percy lança un regard de l'autre côté de la pièce en accrochant sa cape. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis allé le voir ? »

Harry-le-Héros sourit. « Tu l'aimes. »

« Je… ! »

« Tu_l'aimes_, » se moqua Harry. « Tu vas le garder, pas vrai ? »

Et c'est à ce moment que Percy réalisa qu'il _allait_ le faire.

Et qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de lutter.

Percy sourit en se rasseyant à son bureau. Il y avait longtemps – bien longtemps – que Croûtard avait été à lui (et Percy essayait en général de dissocier la connaissance de la véritable identité de Croûtard des bons moments qu'il avait passés avec son animal) et Hermès, quoique utile et majestueux, n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler affectueux.

Et… oui. Malgré son désordre inhérent, et toutes les autres qualités que Harry-le-Chien partageait avec Harry-le-Héros, Percy pensait que le chien pourrait faire un compagnon convenable, après tout.

Et pour ce qui concernait le Héros…

« Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? »

Percy se surprit lui-même avec sa question, mais il était de tellement bonne humeur après s'être assuré que son appartement n'avait pas été détruit, qu'il ressentait une chaleur inexplicable envers tous les êtres nommés Harry.

Harry leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« Pas mal, » répondit-il, et il se leva pour aller faire du thé à la table bancale qui servait à la fois de support pour la théière, de lieu de stockage pour la pile de magazines de Quidditch de Harry, et de piédestal pour une plante verte dont les vrilles menaçaient d'envahir le bureau entier.

Percy hocha la tête, et se pencha sur son travail. Un moment plus tard, Harry reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ? »

Percy pencha la tête de côté. « Parce que je suis de bonne humeur, j'imagine. »

« Ça se tient. Earl Grey ? »

« S'il te plaît. »

Percy et Harry ne parlaient jamais vraiment de leurs vies privées. Bien sûr, il y avait une raison à cela – un bon nombre de raisons, vraiment. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis à l'école – la voie ambitieuse de Percy, et celle plus aventureuse de Harry y avaient pourvu, sans parler de leur différence d'âge – et leurs vies adultes n'étaient pas si différentes que ça de leurs jours d'école. Percy continuait sa carrière moyennement florissante au sein du Ministère, se présentant à l'heure au bureau tous les matins dans ses robes repassées, et avec une attitude pleine de bonne volonté, et Harry – et bien, il y avait eu toute cette affaire de victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ensuite…

… et ensuite quoi ? Et ensuite, il avait choisi, de tous les boulots qu'on lui avait proposés après la guerre, celui situé à un mètre vingt de Percy Weasley.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Percy repoussa l'équation déséquilibrée de son esprit quand Harry déposa une tasse d'Earl Grey fumante devant lui. Sa bonne humeur n'ayant pas été altérée par ses mathématiques mentales, il le remercia d'un sourire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce week-end de ton côté, Perce ? » Harry se percha sur le bord du bureau de Percy, et Percy pencha sa tête sur le côté, se demandant si la conversation potentielle valait les cinq (dix ? – il n'en espérait certainement pas tant) minutes de travail qu'il perdrait.

Percy arrêta de calculer, et commença à parler à Harry de son homonyme.

Apparemment, ils parlaient de leurs vies privées maintenant.

…Huh.

&&&&&

Les semaines passaient, comme passent les semaines, et Percy et Harry-le-Héros devenaient, à défaut d'un meilleur mot, _amis_. Percy ne s'y serait jamais attendu, mais d'un autre côté, il ne se serait jamais attendu à jouer les papas pour un toutou qui grandissait rapidement, non plus. Et franchement, ces deux nouveaux rôles lui plaisaient assez.

Percy n'avançait plus beaucoup dans son travail maintenant le lundi matin. Harry avait des rendez-vous la plupart des week-ends, et il aimait les lui raconter (peut-être pour le plaisir de s'entendre parler, mais ça ne dérangeait pas beaucoup Percy – ça lui procurait des frissons par procuration, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais admise devant personne, ne serait-ce que d'_entendre_ _quelqu'un_ parler de rendez-vous couronnés de succès – ou même de rendez-vous tout court). Percy avait été surpris quand il avait découvert que Harry sortait avec des hommes aussi bien qu'avec des femmes – pas surpris de la sexualité variable de Harry, mais du fait que les journaux n'en fassent pas leurs choux gras.

Peut-être qu'une 'sexualité alternative', comme Percy l'avait entendue appeler un jour (bien qu'il abhorre le terme) n'était pas une si terrible affaire que Percy avait toujours craint que ce ne soit.

Ou peut-être que Harry avait beaucoup d'argent, et savait qui payer.

Ou peut-être que Harry n'en avait rien à faire, et qu'en conséquence, les journaux non plus – et ce fut cette théorie qui se révéla être la bonne quand Percy finalement, délicatement, osa poser la question.

« Oh, ils ont sorti une histoire une fois sur le Grand Sauveur Gay du Monde Magique – je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas entendu parler de celle-là, ça a été énorme – j'ai gardé l'article, quelque part – mais je n'ai pas réagi, parce que je m'en fiche, et ils ont fini par s'en désintéresser, en quelque sorte. C'est moins marrant pour eux si tu ne te défends pas. » Harry haussa les épaules et changea de sujet, mais l'esprit de Percy était ailleurs. C'était exactement ce que sa mère lui disait quand se faisait taquiner par ses frères – _si tu ne réagis pas, mon chéri, ils arrêteront, vraiment_. Mais Percy n'avait jamais été capable de garder son calme - il s'emportait aussi facilement que n'importe quel autre membre de sa famille, et les taquineries avaient continué de bon train.

Il était si perdu dans le souvenir de ce qu'il aurait dû faire qu'il n'entendit pas la question que Harry lui posa, ne reconnaissant que c'était une question qu'au rythme de sa voix.

« Désolé, tu disais ? »

« Je disais que je vais au Terrier ce week-end. Pour y passer tout le week-end. Fred et Angelina reviennent de leur lune de miel, et tout le monde sera là. Et – en fait, je me demandais – tu voudrais venir ? »

Percy battit des paupières. « Au Terrier ? »

« Ben… ouais. » Harry lui posait la question comme si c'était la chose la plus facile du monde – et pour lui, ça l'était probablement, puisqu'il avait adopté le rôle du neuvième Weasley fantôme.

« Non, » répondit sèchement Percy, mais en voyant l'air blessé de Harry, il ajouta, « merci pour ton invitation. Mais c'est non. »

« Je n'y croyais pas beaucoup, » convint alors Harry. « Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. »

_Pas vraiment_, se dit Percy, _et tu le sais très bien_.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi en silence. A quatre heures moins le quart, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

Percy l'ignora.

« Euh, Perce ? C'est juste que – je me sentirais con de ne pas te prévenir. Alors je te le dis. Ton frère va passer à quatre heures pour déposer des trucs pour moi. »

Percy voulait demander _lequel ?_ mais il se retint, se contentant de lever un sourcil en direction de Harry.

« Et ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Et… et je me suis dit que peut-être tu préfèrerais ne pas, euh, ne pas être là. Tu sais… » Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré. « J'essaie seulement de t'aider, Perce. Comme le font les amis. »

« Comme… » Percy soupira lui aussi, résigné. « Merci, Harry. » Il y avait une paire de trucs dont il pourrait s'occuper au Bureau du Droit International de la Magie, maintenant qu'il y pensait, et Percy sortit trois dossiers d'un de ses tiroirs et se leva pour sortir, mais il se cogna contre un grand et mince rouquin à la porte.

« Percy, » dit Ron en manière de salutation, et son ton n'était pas entièrement inamical, mais Percy ne tenait pas plus que ça à découvrir son niveau d'animosité actuel, et il passa devant son frère pour s'éloigner sans piper mot.

&&&&&

Cette nuit-là, Percy s'assit par terre dans son appartement avec Harry Potter, sans chaussures, ni chaussettes, les jambes écartées à un angle manquant totalement de dignité, pour lancer un bouchon que Harry Potter lui rapportait. Harry Potter s'exécutait avec joie et agilité, chassant le bouchon quel que soit l'endroit où il roulait, et rapportant sa prise dans la main de son maître en quelques instants.

« Bon chien, » le loua Percy, lançant à nouveau le bouchon, mais son cœur n'était pas au jeu. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son frère, et, par extension, à sa famille – il pensa à Harry-le-Héros qui fêtait les anniversaires, les mariages et passait les jours fériés avec eux, comme le fils et le frère que Percy n'avait jamais réellement été.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait _personne_ – Percy avait plus d'un ami au travail. (_Enfin, des connaissances_, insista une petite voix au fond de son esprit, _et n'essaie même pas de commencer à énumérer la liste pathétique de tes récents rendez-vous galants_.)

Bon, très bien. Percy avait deux personnes qui comptaient dans sa vie, et ça suffisait, n'est-ce pas ?

Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire si son amitié avec l'une de ces personnes était ternie par l'amitié qu'elle avait avec la famille avec laquelle Percy était brouillé ?

Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire si la deuxième de ces personnes n'était pas une personne du tout, mais un chien ?

Percy soupira, et lança à nouveau le bouchon.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à se coucher plus tôt.

&&&&&

Quand Percy finalement alla se coucher, bien après minuit, après avoir déposé Harry Potter dans son panier dans le coin de la pièce et lui avoir ordonné de ne Pas Bouger, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. C'était loin d'être une chose inhabituelle – Percy avait beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter de réfléchir le soir, et d'habitude il se retrouvait réduit à compter à rebours depuis mille – mais le problème ce soir était cette sorte de solitude particulière dont Percy pensait être parvenu à se débarrasser.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un.

_Peut-être qu'une branlette suffira_, se dit-il désespérément, essayant de se débarrasser de cette envie folle d'un corps chaud et de bras forts et chauds et de respirations régulières dans son cou. Baissant son pyjama, son caleçon, il se mit à la besogne.

Mais l'effort était vain - l'esprit de Percy n'arrêtait pas de revenir à Harry-le-Héros.

_Je suis en train d'essayer de t'aider, Perce. Comme le font les amis._

« Aide-moi maintenant, alors, » marmonna Percy entre ses dents serrées. « Aide-moi à prendre mon pied que je puisse m'endormir. »

Et un souvenir remonta alors à la surface de l'esprit de Percy, un souvenir sur lequel il ne s'était jamais attardé depuis que ça s'était produit, et Percy eut une brève inspiration surprise.

_Harry, perché sur le bord de son bureau – tu pourras m'appeler comme ça au bureau, si tu veux._

_Un souffle chaud contre son oreille – mais pas au lit, malheureusement ; j'ai bien peur d'être déjà pris pour tout le week-end._

Percy se mordit les lèvres et réfléchit à son dilemme, avant de finalement décider que personne n'en saurait jamais rien, et qu'une nuit de sommeil réparateur était plus importante que de s'accrocher coûte que coûte à la morale à minuit et demie un jour de semaine, et il commença à se caresser en visualisant Harry qui se penchait juste un peu plus, ce souffle chaud contre l'oreille de Percy suivi par une bouche plus chaude encore, puis tournant la tête pour capturer cette bouche dans un baiser…

… Harry contournant le bureau, venant vers lui, arrachant ses robes et oh mon Dieu comme c'était indécent et…

Percy mordit la peau de sa lèvre inférieure, sentant le goût métallique alors qu'il voyait des étoiles.

OK.

D'accord.

Hors de question que ça se reproduise.

Percy se nettoya, roula sur lui-même, et s'endormit en moins de deux.

&&&&&

Le ciel était bleu foncé, la lumière ne commençant qu'à percer sur les côtés, quand Percy fut réveillé par une sensation maintenant familière.

Il roula de côté pour se retrouver face à face avec Harry Potter, et donna au chien une tape sur le museau, interrompant son souffle chaud, humide et régulier.

« Les chiens ne dorment pas sur les lits, » bâilla Percy, mais ses yeux se refermaient déjà à la fin de la remontrance, et puis Harry Potter était chaud et doux et…

« Oh, et puis merde, » soupira Percy, caressant la tête veloutée du chien et passant un bras autour de sa masse réconfortante. « D'accord. Mais seulement pour cette fois. »

Il dormit bien.

&&&&&&

« J'ai besoin que vous alliez à Rome. »

Percy cilla et leva les yeux. Il n'avait même pas entendu le Ministre entrer.

« A…_Rome_, Monsieur ? »

Scrimgeour laissa tomber une boîte sur le bureau de Percy. « A Rome, » répéta-t-il, « Au Ministère, à Rome. J'ai besoin que ce paquet soit remis en main-propre. Vous verrez là-bas un Monsieur Puntorosso, c'est… » Scrimgeour rit doucement, « En fait, c'est vous, en Italien, dans les grandes lignes. Donnez-lui directement ceci quand vous arriverez ; dans la matinée, il aura un paquet que vous me ramènerez. Il faut que vous partiez immédiatement. »

« Oh… » parvint à dire Percy alors que Scrimgeour tournait les talons et s'éloignait. « Monsieur… »

Bien sûr, protester n'aurait servi à rien. Scrimgeour tourna la tête par dessus son épaule, ne se donnant pas la peine de se retourner complètement, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

« Oui, Weasley ? »

Percy se dégonfla un peu. « Euh. Rien. Je pars immédiatement, Monsieur. »

Scrimgeour ne répondit pas, mais se retourna seulement une fois encore, et ferma la porte de son bureau avec un peu plus de force qu'il n'était probablement nécessaire.

Après y avoir réfléchi un moment, Percy se retourna vers Harry, qui avait regardé l'intégralité de cet échange en silence, un sourire dansant au coin des lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu… »

« Je m'occuperai de Harry Potter pour toi, » répondit Harry avant que Percy ne puisse même poser la question.

Percy sourit. « Merci. » Il soupira et sortit un morceau de parchemin vierge pour commencer à faire une liste pour Harry-le-Héros, afin qu'il sache très exactement comment prendre soin de son chien.

Personne n'aurait pu dire que Percy n'était pas rigoureux.

&&&&&&

A Rome, il faisait chaud, et il y avait plein de touristes, et Percy était certain que ses taches de rousseur se multipliaient à chaque instant, à cause de cet oppressant soleil italien. Puntorosso était un homme sérieusement ennuyeux, plus jeune que Percy, qui parlait peu l'anglais, et avait levé un sourcil dédaigneux vers Percy quand celui-ci s'était excusé de ne pas parler l'italien. Il l'avait fait attendre pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité avant même de faire signe qu'il avait vu qu'il était là.

Percy marmonna tout seul dans son hôtel cette nuit-là – ils auraient au moins pu le mettre dans un hôtel _sorcier_. Ce couvent reconverti (le crucifix au dessus du lit était vaguement déconcertant ; le bidet plus encore peut-être) n'était vraiment pas l'endroit qu'il aurait choisi pour passer le week-end.

Percy soupira. Il avait _fallu_ que ça tombe le week-end, bien sûr. Puntorosso l'avait informé dans son anglais concis et décousu que le colis du Ministre Scrimgeour ne serait pas prêt avant lundi.

Il ne pouvait pas passer de coup de cheminée à Harry, coincé qu'il était dans son hôtel moldu, et il ne savait absolument rien de la communauté magique de Rome, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment se contenter de marcher tranquillement jusqu'à la volière la plus proche. Percy s'inquiéta pour Harry-le-Chien dans sa chambre d'hôtel, s'inquiéta pour Harry-le-Chien pendant qu'il faisait une promenade, et s'inquiéta pour Harry-le-Chien alors qu'il faisait une pause dans une trattoria.

Il ne pouvait pas _croire_ qu'il avait passé tout son temps à penser au _chien_, mais c'était le cas. Enfin – il avait pensé à Harry-le-Héros également, un peu, mais seulement dans le contexte de son inquiétude au sujet du chien.

Et certainement pas au moment où il essayait de trouver le sommeil dans l'air lourd de la nuit romaine.

OK.

D'accord.

Percy glissa une main dans son caleçon, déjà en colère contre lui-même.

Ce week-end promettait d'être long et stupide.

&&&&&&

« Il aurait fallu que tu sois là, Perce. On s'est vraiment beaucoup amusés. » Harry déposa l'Earl Grey de Percy devant lui, et resta immobile un instant avant d'ajouter, « Tu leur manques, tu sais. »

Percy souffla sur la surface de son thé, et en goûta une gorgée prudente. Dieu, Harry avait préparé une tasse de thé parfaite.

« C'est pas vrai, » dit-il à sa tasse de thé, et il fit la grimace, immédiatement contrarié d'avoir eu une réaction digne d'un adolescent irritable.

« Si, Perce, tu leur manques. » Harry traîna sa chaise jusqu'à celle de Percy, et s'assit à quelques centimètres de lui, buvant lentement son stupide English Breakfast et se radossant dans sa chaise, menton levé, comme s'il était sur le point de gratifier Percy d'une miette de sagesse.

Percy l'ignora et se pencha sous le bureau pour voir Harry Potter. Le chien était profondément endormi – il n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit depuis qu'il s'était roulé en boule aux pieds de Percy ce matin, après avoir accueilli le retour de son maître d'un festival de coup de langues.

Percy gratouilla Harry Potter derrière les oreilles, et le chien bâilla, laissant pendre sa langue rose, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

« Tu ne peux pas ignorer la situation, tu sais. »

« Oh, et à quoi est-ce que tu t'att- _ouille_ ! » Percy se cogna la tête contre le bureau en se relevant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Ô Sage Sauveur du Monde Magique ? » se renfrogna Percy, frottant l'endroit sur sa tête où une bosse se formait déjà rapidement. « Que j'y retourne à genoux pour admettre que j'ai eu tort ? Je sais que j'ai eu tort – _ils savent_ que je sais que j'ai eu tort – ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter ! Je ne me suis jamais entendu avec aucun d'entre eux, et nous sommes tout aussi heureux comme ça maintenant ! » Percy donna un coup sur son bureau du plat de la main pour souligner son point de vue.

Harry l'observa pendant un moment par dessus sa tasse de thé.

« Tu es heureux ? »

« Oh, ne commence pas avec tes questions existentielles, Harry. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, marqua une pause. « Je – euh, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, en fait. »

Percy essaya de ne pas sourire. Harry était vraiment trop mignon quand il était confus. (_Oh non, c'est hors de question ! C'est déjà assez mal de ta part d'avoir pensé à lui pendant que tu – mais – arrête ça ! Arrête ça tout de suite !_) Pas que Percy sache vraiment ce que voulait dire existentiel, en fait, lui non plus, mais ça sonnait bien, et heureusement, Harry ne lui avait pas posé la question.

Donc.

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent en silence.

Harry, bien sûr, fut le premier à le rompre.

« Donc, est-ce que tu es heureux alors ? »

« Harry… »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Je… oui, oui, je le suis. J'ai un chouette appartement, un chouette travail, et un chouette compagnon, grâce à toi d'ailleurs. Je dois dire que j'aime plutôt bien ma vie. »

Harry pencha la tête de côté. « Un compagnon ? »

« Le_chien_. »

Harry eut un grand sourire. Il semblait quasiment _soulagé_, mais Percy ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ce serait le cas.

« D'accord, » dit Harry.

« D'accord, » répondit Percy. Sa chaise bougea un peu. Il baissa les yeux. Harry était en train de pousser le socle sur roulettes du siège de Percy avec ses baskets sales.

« Tu pousses ma chaise. »

« Je sais. » Harry se pencha en avant pour poser sa tasse sur le bureau de Percy. Percy se pencha en avant pour mettre hors de danger une pile de paperasse.

Et il eut une brusque inspiration quand Harry l'embrassa.

Tout se figea.

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour demander _mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?_ mais il ne pouvait plus respirer, et encore moins parler.

Harry, apparemment, prit sa bouche ouverte pour un signe que Percy pensait que Harry devrait l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ce qu'il fit.

Et finalement, Percy bougea, s'écarta, se renfonça dans sa chaise, le visage en feu, une main agrippant le bord de son bureau si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

Il n'allait probablement pas tomber de la surface de la terre s'il lâchait, mais il en avait assurément l'impression, et, comme son monde venait brusquement d'être mis sens dessus dessous, Percy pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'accroche.

Harry le regardait.

Harry lui_disait quelque chose_.

« He… » parvint à dire Percy malgré ses lèvres sèches. « Hein ? »

« Est-ce que je peux te montrer quelque chose ? »

« Euh, » dit Percy, « je… je crois que tu viens juste de le faire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se pencha délibérément en avant, pour poser une main juste à côté de l'endroit où Percy s'agrippait toujours à son bureau.

« Et est-ce que c'était malvenu ? »

Percy se mordit la lèvre. Il avait la gorge serrée, et il avait chaud et froid partout.

« Euh, » dit-il une fois encore.

Harry inspira brusquement.

« Ce n'était pas malvenu. Non. » Les mots de Percy étaient à peine plus qu'un chuchotement étranglé, mais il les avait dits, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Harry prit la main de Percy et l'attira jusqu'à son propre bureau.

« S'il te plaît, Perce – je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

Percy le suivit sans un mot. Sa main commençait à suer dans celle de Harry, mais il n'osait pas briser la connexion qu'il y avait entre eux. Tout semblait si irréel et ténu, et Percy ne voulait pas perdre ça.

Harry s'agenouilla devant son bureau, et Percy en fit autant, et Harry ouvrit le tiroir du bas de sa main libre.

Une lumière sinistre émanait du tiroir, et il fallut à Percy un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il était en train de voir.

« Ton tiroir… est une Pensine ? »

Harry sourit et retira sa main de celle de Percy. « Non. Il y a une Pensine _dans_ mon tiroir. Une Demi-Pensine, en fait, mais ça fonctionne de la même façon. C'est suffisamment petit pour tenir… ben, dans le tiroir d'un bureau. C'est la seule différence. »

« Ah. Je vois. » A n'importe quel autre moment, Percy aurait eu l'impression d'être un parfait imbécile, mais là il se contenta d'essuyer la paume de sa main sur ses robes, et de se pencher en avant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as ? »

Harry regarda Percy et se mordit la lèvre. « Est-ce que je peux te montrer d'abord, et t'expliquer ensuite ? »

Percy se sentit soudain extrêmement jeune.

« C'est à dire que j'aimerais bien _savoir_… »

« D'accord – c'est juste que – je suis supposé la remplir de mes souvenirs de la guerre, pour les historiens. C'est ce que je fais ici toute la journée. Ils l'ont remontée pour moi du Département des Mystères. C'est tout. » Et Harry s'interrompit brutalement pour porter sa baguette contre sa propre tête.

Percy regarda Harry qui fermait les yeux, les traits déformés par une grimace de concentration alors qu'il écartait sa baguette. Une traînée d'argent, un souvenir, y était attachée, et Harry ne reprit pas sa respiration avant de l'avoir déposée dans la Pensine.

Percy non plus.

Harry expira, ensuite, et regarda Percy. « Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

Les mains de Percy se mirent à trembler, et il eut froid. « Où est-ce que je vais atterrir ? »

Harry saisit la main de Percy. « Je viens avec toi. » Et à ces mots, il se pencha en avant, entraînant Percy avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dans le brouillard du souvenir de Harry.

&&&&&

Percy ne savait pas vraiment où il s'était attendu à arriver, mais le Terrier n'était assurément pas en tête de sa liste.

La maison débordait de vie – trois générations de rouquins, plus Hermione, Angelina, Fleur, et l'ami de Charlie de la réserve de dragons, qui avait un nom slave dont Percy ne s'était jamais donné la peine de se souvenir. Harry-le-Héros était assis au milieu des enfants, par terre, Harry-le-Chien sur les genoux. Les enfants de Bill et de Ron s'extasiaient devant le chiot, lui tapotant la tête et plongeant la main contre son ventre rose.

Percy s'aplatit contre le mur alors que sa mère entrait avec une assiette de biscuits tout juste sortis du four, et, après un moment où il n'avait eu que l'image, il put également entendre le souvenir.

« … entièrement _recouvert_ de bouse de dragon ! » disait Charlie, et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Percy tendit instinctivement la main vers la seule personne dont il savait qu'elle était entièrement réelle.

« Harry… pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? »

Harry attrapa Percy par le poignet. « Attends, c'est tout. »

La pièce se fit soudain silencieuse, ensuite, comme cela se produit à fréquemment vingt minutes après l'heure pile, et quelques uns des Weasley levèrent les yeux vers la pendule.

Percy remarqua que sa mère ne regardait pas la pendule accrochée au mur, celle qui donnait l'heure, mais sa pendule spéciale. Toutes les mains, sauf une, étaient dirigées vers 'maison'.

La main de Percy indiquait 'perdu'.

Le père de Percy posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère. « Sois reconnaissante pour ce que nous avons, ma chérie, » murmura-t-il, trop bas pour que quiconque sauf Harry et Percy ne puissent l'entendre.

« Je sais, Arthur, chéri, » répondit la mère de Percy. « Mais c'est simplement que mon garçon me manque. »

Le père de Percy passa un bras autour d'elle, et ils restèrent immobiles pendant un long moment intime. Percy détourna la tête. Il regarda le mur, puis ses chaussures.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? » marmonna-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer plus fort ses doigts autour du poignet de Percy.

Percy le laissa faire.

Charlie approcha, ensuite, et prit ses parents dans les bras.

« Ne vous lamentez pas à son sujet, » affirma Charlie, aussi curieusement instinctif qu'il l'avait toujours été. « Percy est de la bonne graine, vous savez. Il est seulement déboussolé. C'est toujours l'un d'entre nous. »

Percy entendit sa mère renifler dans l'accolade.

« Harry,_allons_-y, » demanda-t-il, mais Harry se contenta de poser un doigt contre ses lèvres, et de continuer à regarder la scène en silence.

C'était embarrassant, voilà ce que c'était, surtout maintenant que le moment de faiblesse de ses parents était remarqué par tout le monde dans la pièce, et que Percy lui-même devenait le sujet principal de conversation. Des phrases comme, _il a seulement fait de mauvais choix_, et _je l'ai vu au marché dimanche dernier, mais lui il ne m'a pas vu_, étaient aussi surprenantes pour Percy que l'auraient été des compliments. Il présumait en général que sa famille ne parlait pas de lui du tout, ou, si elle le faisait, que c'était pour dire du mal de lui à la moindre occasion qu'elle avait.

Le souvenir se prolongea quelques minutes encore, juste assez longtemps pour mettre le feu aux joues de Percy.

&&&&&

Une fois de retour dans le bureau, Percy eut du mal à respirer pendant un moment.

« Donc, » dit Harry, en se tournant vers lui, « tu vois bien que tu leur manques. »

Harry avait toujours été du genre à énoncer des évidences.

« C'est ce que j'ai vu, » répondit Percy, se passant le pouce sur les lèvres dans un geste automatique de réconfort.

« Maintenant, » dit Harry, levant sa baguette une fois de plus, « laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose d'autre. S'il te plaît ? »

Et sans même attendre de réponse de la part de Percy, il posa une fois de plus le bout de sa baguette contre sa tempe, et en sortit une fois de plus le filin argenté d'un souvenir, le déposant dans la Pensine et le regardant tourbillonner dedans.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu es toujours là, » dit-il précipitamment, sans regarder Percy. « Tu ne t'es pas sauvé loin de moi en courant, alors je… enfin – est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Si tu veux, » répondit Percy, hochant la tête, un peu effrayé de ce qu'il risquait de voir dans ce souvenir, mais réalisant qu'il n'en faisait pas moins confiance à Harry.

&&&&&

Ils étaient dans une ferme – ou un endroit qui ressemblait à une ferme, sauf qu'au lieu de vaches et de canards et de trucs, il y avait, derrière le vieux corps de ferme une longue étendue plane d'herbe avec…

… des_buts de Quidditch_ à chaque extrémité ?

« Harry, mais où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Chut, » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. « Regarde, j'arrive. »

Et, en effet, alors qu'il parlait, le lui-même du souvenir descendait en silence dans le ciel, pour exécuter un atterrissage parfait devant la porte de la ferme. Harry-du-Souvenir appuya son balai contre la maison et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, et révéla – Percy plissa les yeux – Oliver Wood.

Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Oliver salua Harry-du-Souvenir d'une claque sur l'épaule, et tous les deux s'éloignèrent d'un bon pas, traversant le terrain de Quidditch d'Oliver (et Percy eut un reniflement amusé en voyant l'étendue de l'obsession d'Oliver, même en sachant qu'il était le joueur star de l'équipe de Puddlemere United) et vers une étable qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Le son du souvenir de Harry s'alluma soudain et Percy put entendre toutes sortes d'oiseaux de la campagne gazouiller dans les arbres.

Il donna un coup de coude à Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce que ton son a des ratées ? » Comme si c'était ce qui importait pour le moment.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai jamais été un mec super attentif. Viens. » Et il accéléra le pas, Percy à ses côtés, suivant le Harry-du-Souvenir et Oliver à l'intérieur de l'étable.

« Les voilà, » disait Oliver, et Percy plissa de nouveau les yeux dans la lumière faiblarde et poussiéreuse qui filtrait à travers les chevrons de l'étable. Il y avait une masse remuante de _quelque chose_, et Harry-du-Souvenir s'accroupit et attrapa….

…_attendez_ un peu…

Percy se retourna vers Harry, sourcils froncés, cillant rapidement. « Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais _trouvé_ ! Dans la _rue_ ! »

« J'ai menti, » admit Harry en souriant. « Contente-toi de regarder, d'accord ? »

« Je pensais que tu avais un chat, » disait Oliver, regardant Harry-du-Souvenir caresser le petit nez du chiot endormi.

« C'est le cas, » répondit Harry-du-Souvenir, « enfin, George en a un. Mais il n'est pas pour moi. Il est pour Percy. »

Oliver resta silencieux un moment, avant de hocher la tête. « Dans ce cas, c'est celui-là qu'il te faut. Il ne fait pas grand chose d'autre que de dormir toute la journée. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est le plus magique du lot – il doit y avoir plus de croup que de labrador chez lui. » Oliver sourit et se frotta la nuque, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Tu penses vraiment que le vieux Percy veut un chien ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry-du-Souvenir. « Mais je crois qu'il en a besoin. » Il enveloppa Harry Potter solidement dans un morceau de tissu qu'il sortit de sa poche, et les deux hommes sortirent ensemble de l'étable, Harry et Percy sur leurs talons.

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de lui courir après à un moment ou à un autre, » disait Oliver alors que le Harry-du-Souvenir enfourchait son balai, Harry Potter calé en toute sécurité pour le vol. « Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi je le connais. Percy est un drôle de mec, Harry. Il est tatillon. Il… »

« Je sais, » répondit le Harry-du-Souvenir, coupant Oliver alors que son balai quittait le sol, « Mais je… enfin, tu sais ce que je… ce que je ressens, quoi. Bref. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'étais à Gryffondor. » Il lança un sourire effronté à Oliver et s'élança, un bras serré autour du précieux fardeau qu'il emportait.

&&&&&&&

« Tu m'as menti. »

Ils étaient une fois de plus de retour dans le bureau qu'ils partageaient, par terre, derrière le bureau de Harry-le-Héros. Harry-le-Chien s'était approché d'eux à un moment ou à un autre pendant qu'ils se baladaient dans les souvenirs de Harry-le-Héros, et il était endormi aux pieds de Percy.

« Allez, Perce, je… »

« Tu m'as menti, et tu… » Percy rougit un peu ; c'était embarrassant de le dire, même si Harry-du-Souvenir n'avait pas du tout semblé mal à l'aise quand Oliver l'avait dit tout à l'heure. « Tu me… courrais après ? »

Harry rougit aussi, à ce moment, et dessina une ligne dans la moquette avec son index. « A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi ce bureau ? »

« Eh bien, je… je me suis toujours posé la question. »

Ils parlaient à voix basse, cachés derrière le bureau de Harry, et tandis qu'ils parlaient ils se rapprochaient, et finalement leurs genoux se touchèrent. Harry se pencha en avant posant une main sur le genou de Percy. Percy leva une main hésitante presque jusqu'au visage de Harry, avant de se raviser et de faire courir son pouce contre sa propre lèvre inférieure.

« Laisse-moi… » et Harry posa son autre main contre le visage de Percy, arrêtant le pouce nerveux.

Et il_demanda_ cette fois, et Percy hocha la tête, incapable de parler après ce qu'il avait vu, et Harry l'embrassa à nouveau. Percy ferma les yeux. _On ne devrait pas faire ça_, se reprochait-il. _Pas ici, pas maintenant – jamais – on ne devrait pas…_ Mais il écarta ses convictions réprobatrices et se concentra sur le fait d'embrasser Harry._Embrasser Harry_, qui était pratiquement sur ses genoux, les mains dans les cheveux de Percy comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Une porte claqua, et Percy s'écarta de Harry d'un bond, retenant son souffle, figé là, par terre, derrière le bureau, priant pour que Harry Potter ne les trahisse pas avec des gémissements de chiot. Les mains de Harry étaient toujours dans les cheveux de Percy, et il avait les yeux écarquillés, mais il avait aussi un grand sourire stupide. Percy leva un doigt pour le prévenir. C'était Scrimgeour – Percy aurait reconnu cette démarche boitillante dans ces lourdes bottes n'importe où. Scrimgeour s'arrêta devant le bureau de Percy, marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, et il y eut un bruit de plume et de parchemin, puis des pas qui s'éloignaient, et la porte claqua à nouveau.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Percy recommença à respirer.

Harry approcha de lui.

Percy regarda Harry, puis baissa les yeux vers le chien – qui grâce aux cieux avait dormi pendant toute cette affaire – pour revenir une fois encore à Harry.

« Qu'est-ce… »

« … qu'on est en train de faire ? Je n'en sais rien Perce, mais j'aime ça – pas toi ? »

Percy fit mine de réfléchir à sa réponse avant de la donner. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, sentant simplement Harry entre ses bras, admettant finalement pour lui-même ce qu'il voulait depuis le début.

Quelque chose de petit, de chaud, lui grimpa sur les genoux.

Percy rouvrit les yeux.

« C'est comme si nous étions une drôle de petite famille, » commenta Harry, et la dernière barrière autour du cœur de Percy fondit.


End file.
